cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty
|date = 05/18/09 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58014 |status = Active |color = green }} The Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations. It was announced on 18 May 2009 and is an upgrade of the "I couldn't think of a title, so here's a treaty." peace, intelligence, and aid treaty. The treaty was superseded by The SuperFriends Pact from August 3, 2009 to June 15, 2013. Text of the Treaty The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations and the Random Insanity Alliance, being Sneetches with Stars, recognize their inherent superiority over other alliances without Stars Upon That's, and so sign the following pact full of sound and fury, signifying...Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression. Article I. On Food and Freedoms If either party should dislike Green Eggs and Ham, the other party will respect their sovereignty, regardless of how much they think the first party will like Green Eggs and Ham, and will not try to make them eat it in a lake, or with a snake; in the snow, or off a hobo; with a prude, or in the nude. Article II. On the theft of major holidays Neither Alliance will assist the Grinch in Stealing Christmas, New Years, Martin Luther King Jr Day, Halloween, Independene day, No Pants Day, or Talk Like a Pirate day (Valentine's Day and Tax day are ok, but I repeat myself.) or take any other hostile action against the other. They also promise to talk first and shoot, like, seventh, if any incident does come up. Article III. On Loyalty and Defense. I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, the Commonwealth's faithful, One Hundred Percent. So is the Random Insanity Alliance, but we can't be bothered finding a rhyme that fits them at the moment. Either way, both agree that should the other get attacked, the other will spring to their defense. Article IV. On who we speak for We are the Lorax, we speak for the trees. Neither party, however, agrees to speak for the Barbaloots, who, while they may frolick and play in their Barbaloot Suits, Happily eating Truffula Fruits, are not necessarily friends of both parties. Thus if one party gets attacked whilst defending Barbaloots or any other party that is not a signatory of this pact, the other party is not obligated to defend. Article V. On places that we will go. Both parties have brains in their head, and feet in their shoes, and can steer themselves, wherever they choose. They are not, however, necessarily on their own. If either party sets out in an aggressive conflict, they may request the other go along with them. Article VI. On friends and kind treatment A person is a person, no matter how small. So both parties agree to remain publically civil and kind to each other, regardless of how small they are and how much they actually ARE one of those people who should answer those ads for Ci41is. Article VII. On the end of all things. Should either party be tricked by some sketchy dude into going through a machine to remove the Stars upon Thars, the other party has the option of (after giving 48 hours notice) hoisting themselves by the seat of their pants, and with a grim look on their face taking leave of this place, through a hole in the smog without leaving a trace, except a small pile of rocks with one word. UNLESS A seventy-two hour grace period would be in effect afterwards in which neither party may attack the other, or try to cut down any new Truffula trees that might be growing in the other party. Signatories For the Random Insanity Alliance *SWAT128, Head of Foreign Affairs *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Agent Lemon, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance *Bruce Campbell, Groovy *C-zom, Head of Military Operations *cctmsp13, Head of Economics *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities, Eperor of the SuperFriends For the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *Goose, Head of State to The Commonwealth, Warmonger of GUARD, Hater of Huggles, Old Man with a Cane *Allied Threat, Swordmaster, False Profit, Slayer of Infidels, Doer of Your Mum *SpacingOutMan, Minister of Foreign Women, Master of Beward, Destroyer of Deined, Deputy Preacher of Goose's Good Name *CaptainImpavid, Generalissimo of the Commonwealth Armed Forces, Side effects may include Blurred Vision, Telepathy, Temporal Anomalies, Plate Tectonics, and Death *Lord Brendan, The Guy with the Money, Wielder of the Useless SDI and FUN Survivor *lewistothezor, People's Commissar of Enlistment, Sanctioned SPAM Whore, Crazy Irate Scotsman Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance